Chathan
Chathan (/tʃeɪθən/ sounds like "chay-thuhn") (Tcatamsjk /tʃatamʃk/ or Njugermanzk /njuɡɚmanʃk/ "New Germanic") is an a posteriori constructed language conceived by user Isaac Bonewits during an August '07 trip to Amsterdam as a (semi-)naturalistically Germanic conlang. As its creator learned more about natural Teutonic languages, Chathan has gone through numerous changes since being what may now be called "proto-Chathan". Pappas thought of the name "Chathan" as a demonym of Chatham Dr., a street in his subdivision. In the Kingdom of Pacardia, Chathan is a regional language in the city-states of Dawngate and Whytecliffe. Classification Chathan is an is an a posteriori Germanic conlang, meaning its vocabulary is heavily influenced by tongues such as Dutch, German, Danish, and Swedish. Grammar, more specifically, is mostly West Germanic in morphology and syntax. Unlike natural languages, Chathan lacks a definite taxonomic location, but as a whole, some may consider it to lie between German and Dutch. Chathan Ek vejst niek velk honden sin scvart. /ɛk veɪst nik vɛɫk hɔndɛn sɪn ʃvɑɚt/ English I don't know which hounds are black. Dutch Ik weet niet welke honden zwart zijn. Afrikaans Ek weet nie wat honde swart is nie. German Ich weiß nicht, was Hunde schwarz sind. Danish Jeg ved ikke, hvilke hunde er sorte. Swedish Jag vet inte vilka hundar är svarta. Icelandic Ég veit ekki hver hundarnir eru svartir. Auregan Ikt witte whilch honde swarthe zischens nick. Dearish Ick wid neet wilk hoend swaard aar. Oxman Ik weat neat welke hounds sy'n swart. Phonology Alphabet With 24 letters, Chathan's variant of the Latin alphabet excludes C, Q, X, and Y. It includes Æ and Ë. Aa Ææ Bb Cc Dd Ee Ëë Ff Gg Hh Ii Jj Kk Ll Mm Nn Oo Pp Rr Ss Tt Uu Vv Ww Zz'' '''Letter : Name Aa : /a/ Ææ /eʃ/ Bb : /bi/ Cc : Dd : /di/ Ee : /eɪ/ Ëë /ɛ/ Ff : /ɛf/ Gg : /ɡi/ Hh : /ha/ Ii : /i/ Jj /jɔt/ Kk : /ka/ Ll : /ɛɫ/ Mm /ɛm/ Nn /ɛn/ Oo /oʊ/ Pp : /pi/ Rr : /eɚ/ Ss : /ɛs/ Tt : /ti/ Uu : /u/ Vv : /vi/ Ww /aʊ/ Ë is used in the case of a word like gëejtt /gɛeɪt/ (eaten), gërowkt /gɛʀoʊkt/ (smoked), and siën /siɛn/ (to see). The umlauts keep them pronounced as /ɛ/ ans not influenced by the following letter. Consonants /b/ : b /ç/ : c /d/ : d /f/ : f /ɡ/ : g /h/ : h /j/ : j /k/ : k /l/ : l /ɫ/ : l before consonant, ending l /m/ : m /n/ : n /ŋ/ : ng /ŋk/ : nk /p/ : p /ʀ/ : r before a vowel and not following one /s/ : s /t/ : t /v/ : v /ʃ/ : z /tʃ/ : tz Vowels and Diphthongs /ə/ : ending e, consonants before l/m/n unless preceding e /a/ : a /u/ : u /ɛ/ : short e, ë /ɪ/ : short i /ɔ/ : short o /eɪ/ : long e, ej /i/ : long i, ie /oʊ/ : long o, ow /aɪ/ : aj /ɔɪ/ : oj /aʊ/ : aw Diphthongs with Vocalic R /ɑɚ/ : before consonant/ending ar /eɚ/ : before consonant/ending ær /ɚ/ : before consonant/ending er /iɚ/ : before consonant/ending ir /ɔɚ/ : before consonant/ending or /uɚ/ : before consonant/ending ur Diphthongs with Alveolar Tap /aɾ/ : ar before vowel /eɾ : ær before vowel /əɾ/ : er before vowel /iɾ/ : ir before vowel /ɔɾ/ : or before vowel /uɾ/ : ur before vowel Grammar Copulae Ek bes... (I am...) Ju best... (You are...) Hej/Sej/Hes ist... (He/She/It is...) Vej/Jej/Dej sin... (We/You (all)/They are...) Ek/Ju/Hej/Sej/Hes var... (I/You/He/She/It was/were...) Vej/Jej/Dej varen... (We/You (all)/They were...) Ek hab... (I have...) Ju habt (You have...) Hej/Sej/Hes havt... (I/You/He/She/It have...) Vej/Jej/Dej haven... (We/You (all)/They have...) Nouns and Orthographic Accommodations ''-en'' is added to the end of a noun to denote its plural form. In this case, no accommodation is needed to be made for any vowels. hond (dog) honden (dogs) In this next example, an extra t must be added to retain the o's short /ɔ/ sound. flod (river) flodden (rivers) In the following situations, the w must be removed because if the o precedes a single consonant before a vowel, it will still be pronounced with a long /oʊ/ sound. bowt (boat) boten (boats) Articles Nouns, and all other words, are genderless and the sole definite article is den. den rowk (the smoke) en is the only regular indefinite article. en bord (a table) kejn is a negative indefinite article akin to the Dutch geen and German kein. It is used to denote not having, not being, or there not being something. Ek hab kejn vaser. (I have no water.) Det ist kejn haws. (This is not a house.) Dar sin kejn volken (There are no clouds.) Adjectives Chathan adjectives are placed before the noun. They undergo no variants. en rowd abl (a red apple) rowd ablen (red apples) On a side note, when ''-en'' is added to apl, the /ə/ sound between the p'' and ''l is dropped. Verbs fligen (to fly) Present Simple Ek/Ju/He/Se/Hes/Ve/Je/De fliegt. (I/You/He/She/It/We/You (all)/They fly/flies.) Present Progressive Ek bes fliegning. (I am flying.) Ju best fliegning. (You are flying.) Hej/Sej/Hes ist fliegning. (He/She/It is flying.) Vej/Jej/Dej sin fliegning. (We/You (all)/They are flying.) Past Progressive Ek/Ju/Hej/Sej/Hes var fligen. (I/You/He/She/It was flying.) Vej/Jej/Dej varen fligen. (We/You (all)/They were flying.) Simple Past Ek/Ju/Hej/Sej/Hes/Vej/Jej/Dej gefliegt. (I I/You/He/She/It/We/You (all)/They flew.) A verb like legen (to play) becomes gellejgt, with an extra l so the e in ge-'' is still pronounced /ɛ/ and not /eɪ/. '''Past Perfect Simple' Ek hab gefligen. (I have flown.) Ju habt gefligen. (You have flown.) Hej/Sej/Hes havt gefligen. (You/He/She/It have flown.) Vej/Jej/Dej haven gefligen. (We/You (all)/They have flown.) Future Ek/Ju/Hej/Sej/Hes/Vej/Jej/Dej ska fligen (I will fly.) Imperative (command) Flieg! (Fly!) Dictionary : Vordbuk Pronouns Person : Subject : Object : Possessive 1st singular : ek : meg : mejn 2nd singular : ju : ju : jejn 3rd singular (m) : hej : hem : hems 3rd singular (f) : sej : hen : hens 3rd singular (n) : hes : hes : hets 1st plural : vej : os : ons 2nd plural : jej : jej : jejns 3rd plural : dej : dem : dejn Demonstrative Pronouns this : det these : des that : dat those : das Prepositions about : uver among(st) : bland at : om before : for behind : hinter between : tvuscken by : bej for : fur from : aws of : fon on : awp through : drok to : su under : onter with : med Basic Phrases excuse me : onskild goodbye : farvel hello : halo hey : hoj please : alstjublief sorry : rawvig thank you : tank ju (no) thanks : (nej) tanken welcome : vilkom good morning : gud morgn good day : gud dag good evening : gud avdn good night : gud nakt Interrogatives : Fragenden who : vir what : vas where : vawr when : van why : varfor how : vorn which : velk People : Folken boy : dreng girl : jent man : man woman : kvin brother : broder/bror sister : scvester/scves father : fader/far mother : moder/mor son : sown daughter : dotter husband : ektman wife : fraw Numbers : Talen 0 : nol 1 : ejn 2 : tvej 3 : drej 4 : fir 5 : fejm 6 : seks 7 : sievn 8 : akt 9 : nejgn 10 : tien 11 : ellev 12 : tvolv 13 : dretien 14 : firtien 15 : fejmtien 16 : sekstien 17 : sievntien 18 : aktien 19 : nejgntien 20 : tvantig 21 : enontvantig 22 : tveontvantig 23 : dreontvantig 24 : firontvantig 25 : femontvantig 26 : seksontvantig 27 : sievnontvantig 28 : aktontvantig 29 : nejgnontvantig 30 : dretig 40 : firtig 50 : fejmtig 60 : sekstig 70 : sievntig 80 : aktig 90 : nejgntig 100 : honderd 1,000 : dawsend Amounts : Fielheden all : al every : jider many : fiel some : sommig few : venig none : kejn more : mær less : fær Colors : Fargen red : rowd orange : oransc yellow : gejl green : grun blue : blaw violet : fjolet purple : lila pink : rows black : scvart white : vis grey : graw brown : brawn Days : Dagen Sunday : sondag Monday : mandag Tuesday : tisdag Wednesday : vonsdag Tuesday : torsdag Friday : fredag Saturday : lordag Months : Monaden January : januari February : februari March : marts April : april May : mej June : juni July : juli August : awgust September : september October : oktober November : november December : disember Seasons : Jarsteden winter : vinter spring : forjar summer : sommer autumn : hærst Directions : Riktingen north : nord south : sawd west : vest east : owst up : op down : ned left : links right : rekts Clothing : Kleden blouse : blus dress : kjol glasses : bril glove : handscko hat : hud helmet : cjelm jacket : jak pants : bruk shirt : hemd shoe : scko skirt : rok sock : sok sunglasses : sonbril sweater : traw Animals : Diren ape : ap bear : bjorn bird : fowgl cat : kats chicken : kikling cow : ku deer: cjort dog: hond dolphin : howfrung elephant: olefant fish : fisck frog : frosck giraffe: giraf goat : gejs hippo : flodpærd horse : pærd human : mensck lion : leu lizard : owgl louse : laws mouse : maws rabbit : konin rat : rot rhino : nejshorn shark : haj sheep : sckap snake : sclang swine : scvejn tiger : teger turtle : sckilpad whale : val zebra : sebra Weather : Vær cloud : volk fog : mist hail : hagl hurricane : orkan ice : ejs lightning : bliks rain : rejgn snow : scnej storm : storm sun : son thunder : tonder tornado : tornado wind : vind Body Parts : Likamtelen arm : arm belly : bawk breast : borst blood : blod brain : cjærn ear : or eye : awg face : gessikt finger : finger foot : fus hair : har hand : hand head : hawpd heart : cjært knee : kni leg : bejn mouth : mond nail : nagl neck : hals nose : nejs skin : hawd tail : scvant toe : ta tongue : tong tooth : tand Food and Drinks : Mad on Dranken apple : abl bacon : spek beer : bir bread : browd (breakfast) cereal : morgngran butter : smor cake : kak carrot : gulrot cheese : kas coffee : koffi cola : kola cookie : kejks corn : majs egg : ej fruit : frukt garlic : knoflawk ham : sckink ice cream : ejsrowm jam :silt juice : saf ketchup : ketcup meat : flejsck milk : mjelk mustard : semp nuts : nosen onion : tvibl orange : sinabl pepper : pefer pie : tort pizza : pitsa potato : jardabl salad : salat salt : salts sausage : vorst soup : sup steak : (bief)stejk sugar : suker tea : tej toast : towst vegetable : grownsak water : vaser Media and Communication : Medjen on Samskipt box : boks letter : brief mailbox : briefboks mailman : briefman magazine : tejdsckrift newspaper : teding package : paket postage stamp : briefmark postcard : briefkort satellite : filgisvejn (tele)phone : (tele)fown television : fjærnsi video game : videospiel Transport : Ferfur airplane : fliegtawg bicycle : tvejol boat : bowt bus : bus car : awto, biel helicopter : helikopter hot air balloon : (hejs)luftbalong motorcycle : motorjol submarine : onterbowt subway : onterban truck : fraktbiel Fire : Eld candle : kærs chimney : sckorstejn extinguisher : eldbuscker fireplace : eldsted flame : flam incense : rokerverk lighter : eldtanden match : eldstok smoke : rowk Places : Stedden town : bi city : sctad state : stat city-state : sctadstat realm : rejk kingdom : koningrejk country : land continent : værldtejl world : værld Religions Bahá'í : bahaj Buddhism : budendum Christianity : kristendum Hinduism : Hindudum Islam : aladum Judaism : jodendum Shinto : scinto Hair : Har bald : kal beard : skjeg facial hair : gessikthar mustache : uverskjeg Countries : Landen North America : Nordamerika Canabda : Kanada Cuba : Kuba Greenland : Grunland Mexico : Meksiko United States : Ferenigt Staten South America : Sawdamerika Brazil : Brasiljen Chile : Tcili Colombia : Kolombjen Venezuela : Venesvela Europe : Evropa Austria : Owsterejk Belgium : Belgjen Czech Republic : Tcekjen Denmark : Danmark England : England Finland : Finland France : Frankrejk Germany : Dawtscland Great Britain : Growsbritanjen Greece : Grekland Iceland : Ejsland Ireland : Irland Italy : Italjen Netherlands : Nederland Norway : Norvegen Poland : Polen Portugal : Portugal Scotland : Skotland Spain : Spanjen Sweden : Scveden Switzerland : Scvitserland United Kingdom : Ferenigt Koningrejk Africa : Afrika Algeria : Algerjen Egypt : Egipten Morocco : Marokko South Africa : Sawdafrika Tunisia : Tuniesjen Asia : Asjen Afghanistan : Afganistan Bhutan : Butan China : Scina India : Indjen Iraq : Irak Japan : Japan Mongolia : Mongoljen North Korea : Nortkorea Pakistan : Pakistan Philippines : Filipenen Russia : Rusland Saudi Arabia : Sawdiarabjen South Korea : Sawdkorea Thailand : Tajland Vietnam : Vietnam Yemen : Jemmen Oceania : Oseanjen Australia : Awstraljen New Zealand : Njuseland Papua New Guinea : Papua Njuguinea Adjectives : Befuglik Namvorden bad : sclekt big : grows clean : rejn cold : kawd correct : rektig creative : sckapend dirty : fawl, scmutsig dry : drowk dull : stomf fast : scnel far : fjærn first : ærst full : fol empty : tom good : gud heavy : scvar last : sidst light : likt long : lang narrow : scmal near(by) : dikt(bej) new : nju old : awd rotten : rot round : rond sharp : sckarf short : kort slow : langsam small : klejn smooth : glad straight : grad thick : dik thin : dun warm : varm wet : nas wide : brejd Verbs : Verkvorden to ask : sporgen to bite : besen to blow : blasen to breathe : admen to buy : kawpen to come : kommen to count : tellen to cut : scneden to dance : dansen to die : sterven to dig : graven to do : gjoren to drag : scleppen to drink : drenken to eat : eten to get : kregen to give : geven to go : gaen to fall : falen to fear : fresen to fight : kjempen to fly : fligen to follow : folgen to freeze : frisen to hear : horen to hit : sclogen to hold : halden to hunt : jagen to jump : springen to kill : doden to know : vesen to laugh : laken to learn : læren to lie (down) : ligen to listen : lawsten to live : leven to open : owbnen to play : legen to pull : trekken to push : driuen to run : lawpen to rub : vreven to scratch : kratsen to see : siën to sew : najen to sing : sengen to sit : sitten to sleep : sclapen to smell : rawken to smoke : roken to speak : spreken to spin : spinnen to spit : spjuten to squeeze : druken to stab : steken to stand : staen to stay : bleben to suck : sawgen to swell : scvellen to swim : scvemmen to take : nemmen to taste : scmaken to think : tenken to throw : gojen to tie : binden to touch : roren to understand : begrefen, ferstaen to want : vollen to wash : vascken to wear : dragen to wipe : vescken to wish : venscken to write : sckreven Dawngate Dialect Chathan speakers within the urban core of the City-State of Dawngate, Pacardia are likely to observe the Dawngate Dialect, in which more words end in voiceless sounds, and the spelling changes accordingly. The dialect is also more rhotic than Standard Chathan. Standard Chathan : Dawngate Dialect -b : -p -d : -t -g (exception for -ng) : -k -v : -f /ɹ/ : r except in er /ɑɚ/ : every ar /ɚ/ : every er /iɚ/ : every ir /ɔɚ/ : every or /uɚ/ : every ur Example Text Human Right Standard Chathan Al mensclik senen sin gebbort frej on glejk ien værdighejd on rekten. Dej sin geggift med ferstand on gevvejs on skolt handlen til enander ien en gejst av brodersckap. Dawngate Dialect Al mensclik senen sin gebbort frej on glejk ien værdikhejt on rekten. Dej sin geggift met ferstant on gevvejs on skolt hantlen til enander ien en gejst af brodersckap. SC IPA /aɫ mɛnʃklɪk seɪnɛn sɪn gɛbɔɾɛn fʀeɪ ɔn gleɪk in veɚdɪgheɪd ɔn ʀɛktɛn. deɪ sɪn gɛgɪft mɛd fɚstand ɔn gɛveɪs ɔn skɔlɛn handlɛn tɪɫ eɪnandɚ in ɛn geɪst av bʀoʊdɚʃkap/ DD IPA /aɫ mɛnʃklɪk seɪnɛn sɪn gɛbɔɹɛn fɹeɪ ɔn gleɪk in veɚdɪkheɪt ɔn ɹɛktɛn. deɪ sɪn gɛgɪft mɛt fɚstant ɔn gɛveɪs ɔn skɔlɛn hantlɛn tɪɫ eɪnandɚ in ɛn geɪst af bɹoʊdɚʃkap/ English All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Featured English This language was once featured. Thanks to its level of quality, plausibility and usage capabilities, it has been voted as featured. Standard Chathan Det sprak var ejnst gëopvejst. Tanken su hets nivo av kvalitejd, gellawfværdighejd on gebrawk bekvamheden, hes havt gessenen gestempt als gëopvejst. IPA /dɛt spʀak vɑɚ eɪnst ɡɛɔpveɪst/ /taŋkɛn su hɛts nivoʊ av kvaliteɪd, ɡɛlaʊfveɚdɪgheɪd ɔn ɡɛbʀaʊk bɛkvamheɪdɛn, hɛs havt ɡɛseɪnɛn ɡɛstɛmpt aɫs ɡɛɔpveɪst/ See also Chathan Pronunciation Guide Old Chathan Middle Chathan Chathan words of North Germanic origin Category:Languages Category:Conlangs Category:Germanic conlangs Category:Chathan